Colossal Titan vs Eva Unit 01
' Colossal Titan VS Eva Unit 01 Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Colossal Titan VS Eva Unit 01.png|IdemSplix The Colossal Titan vs Eva Unit 01 '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting The Colossal Titian from Attack on Titan agianst Eva Unit 01 from Evangelion. Descripion '''Giants they will CRUSH the competition.' Interlude Boomstick: Ah I love things that are giant like my Di Wiz: ctionary. Fighters come in many shapes and sizes and over the years we have had many strange fighter but none have been nearly as big as these. Boomstick: Like the Colossal Titan the guy who loves to look over people in the stall. Wiz: And the Eva Unit 01 piloted by Shinji Ikari to stop the Angles. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Colossal Titan Boomstick: Standing at 60 meters tall the Colossal Titan is also know as Bertolt Hoover who seems like a giant wussy. Wiz: His mission was to Attack Humanity in the year 845 Boomstick: Wait does that mean he's has to kill himself what a dumb ass. Wiz: I don't think that means him he's a Titan Shifter. Boomstick: So he's not human Kill the Aliens. Wiz: No he's human he's kinda like a Demi-God Boomstick: So his Dad / Mom was a Titan how does that work. Wiz: No Boomstick just stop thinking about it. Anyway he's not the smartest Titian but he can hold his own and a is at least smart enough to fight as a team. Boomstick: To bad no help here so yeah. Wiz: But unlike most Titans it's missing some things. Boomstick: You mean Like Fucking Skin How Does he not get cold and another thing Were the Hell does his Titan Body Go. Wiz: It Evaporates Boomstick: How does that Work Ah it Hearts. ' Wiz: He is the Most Powerful Titan there is and like all of them he has a Regeneration factor. '''Boomstick: He also has Steam Generators talk about Blowing off some Steam ' Wiz: Either Way few can stand up to the Colossal Titan Unit 01 Wiz: Born from Lilith and housing the soul of Yui Ikari. '''Boomstick: Gendo Ikari created the first successful EVA after loosing his wife Wiz: And who better to pilot his greatest success than the person who hated him the most his son Shinji Ikari. Boomstick: After being forced to pilot this Giant version of well his mother Shinji met his fathers clone of his mother named Rei Ayanami and walking in on her made her friendly ''' Wiz: Because the Eva has no brain it can not do anything without a pilot. '''Boomstick: Yet somehow it will go berserk if Shinji is in trouble. Wiz: That being said after 01 ate Zeruel's S² engine. Boomstick: It became GOD. Wiz: It's as smart as Shinji so it's about as smart as a 14 year old boy. Shinji is held with in the Core so if it's destroyed no more Shinji. Boomstick: However after his son failed him Gendo created the Dummy System so if his son failed him again he would be forced to do it anyway. Wiz: After 01 became God it became much more powerful. Boomstick: But it's also a giant robot so it got tons of weapons. Like an A.T Shield witch take Angle attacks, Tons of Guns but Shinji's favorite is A FUCKING SNIPER. Wiz: And Knifes Shinji has been trained to use all these weapons when needed to. Boomstick: His only real weakness is not wanting to kill but daddy took care of that. Wiz: Shinji has taken down many Angles and Survived the End of the world. Boomstick: There is nothing this kid can take down. WHO'S READY FOR THIS DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! In Toyko-3 an anything but peaceful city Shinji Ikari was riding his bike when he saw something in the Distance Tokyo-3 was under attack again so like always Shinji had to do something he went to the NERV Headquarters and Put on this Plug Suit. Outside the Giant Thing was getting closer thankfully nothing was destroyed as when Tokyo-3 is attacked it's buildings with draw. Shinji was now inside his trusty EVA Unit and he was ready as he moved out he saw how the Giant Resembled a person but deformed it seemed to a strong feeling of hatred in it's eyes but this was not an Angel. FIGHT! EVA-01 led in with an attack it pulled out a knife as it stabbed the Giant as Shinji suspected this was no Angel he had no AT field. He Giant was in pain But i led in with a Powerful Punch at first the punch didn't pass through the AT field but then it did It was a powerful Blow to the Head. Stagger by the blow EVA-01 was sent back it wasn't long before he was back up EVA-01 put it's knife back seeing as how it doesn't need to pierce an AT shield it landed a punch in it stomach and then went to follow up for another punch but was stopped by a powerful gust of steam. Blown Back The Giant took it's chance and attacked the EVA at it's legs and then attacked it's core Shinji has reached a critical sate inside the EVA Soon the EVA went Berserk. The Giant tried to hold it back but it was to much the EVA Grabbed the Neck Of The Giant and Pulled it soon ripped of it's head and Devoured it. K.O! After Math Boomstick: Well that was Short. Wiz: Yeah EVA-01 surpassed The Colossal Titan In Every way Speed,Power,Skills. Boomstick: Sure The Colossal Titan was big But the Eva's are bigger Wiz: It's never staited the hight of an Eva that's becasue they have no set hight depending on the size of the opponent Eva's will change there size to match it and if not exceed it. The Biggest an Eva has said to be is around 200 Meters. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Or just over 656 feet. Boomstick: Holy Shit. That's Huge Wiz: Compared to The Colossal Titan who stands at 60 meters or 196 feet. Boomstick: And it's not like Bertolt's Steam is to do anything it's great for hurting Titans But it's not like it's going to stop a Bullet. Wiz: And If some how Shinji did die unlikely as it would be the Dummy System would have killed Belrtolt even sooner. Boomstick: Not to mention Titans are slow and can barely run Eva's can full on sprint and keep up Angles some of which can fucking fly. Wiz: While Titans are strong they don't fight other Titans or anything with there own Strength. Eva's Fight Angels which are not only around there strength but sometimes even exceed there own. Boomstick: Bertolt Couldn't keep his head on straight. Wiz: The Winner is Shinji and EVA-01. Trivia * This is the first ever fanon battle to have a Evangelion character * This is Pika's First Fight * Pika soon noticed how one sided this fight was that's why it is so short Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Pikatoo Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Evengelion vs. Attack on Titan' themed Death Battles